Remembering
by angelinadirtytrenchcoat
Summary: A woman listing to the Beatles sprouts memories in Remus and Sirius.The girl is Aella,Sirius' sister that was drug away by Voldemorts vampires.They curse her by her never being able to find him.But what happens when he finds her?  RL/SB OC/Fred
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Random plot bunny! I wrote this song while listening to I Wanna Hold Your Hand and Hey Jude on repeat by the Beatles. 3**

Remembering

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were walking down an empty street. Since the death of Albus Dumbledore, Moody had the Order running extra rounds each night. He had moved them off of wizarding streets such as Hogmeade and Diagon Alley, and on to Muggle streets all across Britian. Attacks on Muggles were quickly becoming more frequent. From rapings and tortures to random deaths.

It seemed as if Voldemort was no longer targeting people for certain reasons. No, these killings and attacks were completly random. Severus had told the Order that nothing was planned anymore. Voldemort was getting anxious and frustrated. He was losing the immensly small piece of sanity he had left.

As the turned a corner that finalized their rounds, Remus heard something peculiar. No, it was not an attack. Sitting up against a wall, was a girl. She could not have been any older than 25 or 30. But, that is not what amused him. It was the music coming out of her radio.

_Hey Jude,  
Don't be afraid.  
You were made __**to**__ go out and get her.  
The minute, you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._

And any time you feel the pain,  
Hey Jude,  
Refrain.  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulder.

Sirius' head slowly lifted up from its place on Remus' shoulder and looked around confused.

_So let it out and let it in,  
Hey Jude begin._

Sirius looked amused at Remus. Apparently, the girl had saw them, but she did not stop her singing. She was trailing them with her eyes suspisiously. Sirius and Remus stoped walking and leaned up against the oppisite wall watching the girl sing. Her eyes widened comicaly and she looked down put kept her tempo and key.

_Hey Jude!_

She finished the last verse and leaned down to pause the disk right as

_Oh yeah!  
I'll tell ya somethin'!_

came out of the sterio system.

"The Beatles?" Sirius asked laughing.

The girl looked up at us slowly, tears in her eyes. Remus and Sirius ran up to her asking things like "What's wrong?" and "I'm sorry. Do you want us to leave?"

"No!" She suddenly yelled. "Do you really have no idea how I am?" She asked sadly.

"I-I'm sorry but...no." said Sirius softly.

"I'm your sister, Sirius." She said.

"What? I don't have a sister!" He screamed. "Is this some kind of sick Death Eater joke!"

Suddenly images flashed through Remus' head.  
A girl bursting through their dormitory door crying.  
A girl confrinting Sirius and him screaming that they needed to get together before she whacks them upside the head with a Charels Dickens novel.  
The same girl standing with Sirius at the Potters door step the night that Sirius ran away.  
A shadow black panther wresteling him on a full moon.  
Her laying over himself Sirius and James, then screaming and falling off of the couch when John Lennon was annonced assasinated.  
Her yelling at Dumbeldore in front of the door because she knew Sirius was innocent.

The same thing was happening to Sirius.  
James, Himself, Remus, and Her laughing in front of the common room fire.  
Her knocking him down with a hug when another bed appeared in the boy's dormitory.  
Her cursing their mother before they flew, in the middle of Feburary, all the way to the Potters  
Her trying to get Regulus to battle their parents influence  
Her threatening her way to see him in Azkaban  
Helping him escape by helping him transform into Padfoot  
The girl getting drug off by Voldemort's vampiric followers.

"Aella." Sirius choked out of his tear blocked throat.

The girl looked up and started to sob.

"How?" Remus managed to ask.

"This is a thing I will need to discuss alone. And not on a muggle street." Aella said.

Sirius immediatly apparated them to the front door of Number 12 aka Headquarters.

"Explain." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

She gave him a look.

"Please." He said.

"When the vampires drug me away, they changed me."

Sirius let out a strangeled sob.

"And, they performed some charm, that would not let me go near the head-quarters, or any place that I would look for you at. And you would all forget about me unless you found me somehow. So I would sit in random muggle streets, just waiting for someone from the Order to take me here."

"I thought you said it would not let you back in here." Remus said.

"See, I found the loop hole. If someone BROUGHT me there, on their own free will, without me asking me to, then I could return. but, I did not spend _all _my time looking and waiting. I went to America for about 20 years."

"America?"Sirius said

"Yupp. It was like super groovy over there."She said smiling.

"Aella, no one has said that in over 20 years." Sirius laughed out.

'I know! But I never understood why, so I still say it."

"You still say groovy , listen to the Beatles-"Remus was cut off by Aella saying

"And Queen and Bowie and the Cars and all of the _good _music."

"Okay,"he laughed, "And all of them. You are _such _a nerd!"

**A/N-continue? Stop? It is up to you!**


	2. Read, please

AN: I would just like to make everyone aware, that I am about to start school again. Updates WILL be slow, but I PROMISE you this story is NOT abandoned. I'm going to start working on the next chapter right now, I just haven't came up with a full plot yet. You guys should expect a new chapter VERY soon.

I apoligize if you thought this was a chapter. Also, I am interested in a beta reader. If anyone is interrested, then let me know. (: 


End file.
